


Maybe This Won't be So Bad After All

by sinceresapphire



Series: Oh Look, I've Been Prompted [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Fun, Prompt Fic, alternate universe fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye gets kicked out of her apartment for the night by her roommate and crashes at Trip's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe This Won't be So Bad After All

One day, she was positive that she was going to kill Lance. It was his fault that she was standing here outside of Trip’s apartment. If Skye didn’t know better, she would have thought that the Brit set this all up.

_Knock….knock….knock…._

The door opened to reveal a surprised Trip who…..was only wearing a towel.

Skye’s eyes widened.

“Oh hey, Skye. What’s up?”

She did her best to keep her eyes on Trip’s before she tried to explain why she was standing here.

“My roommate kicked me out for the night and I need a place to crash.”

Trip chuckled.

“His girlfriend’s back in town, the model….isn’t she?”

“Yeah, Bobbi’s back and I love her to pieces but Lance didn’t let me get anything.”

Moving out of the doorway, Trip gestured for her to come on in.

“Of course you can stay, Skye. I’ll even let you borrow some clothes.”

Biting her lip, she tried to not react to his words.

“Thanks Trip. I owe you one.”

She walked into his apartment then placed her bag down as she took off of her shoes.

“Here, let me get you something to sleep in. Make yourself at home, girl.”

“Oh no, take your time. I clearly interrupted something.”

She really tried not to stare; really she did but his abs were impressive.

Trip hid his grin.

Watching him head to his bedroom, she wandered into the living room and sat down on the couch she’s hung out on a million times before.

What was it about that man that made her go crazy?

Before she could figure out the answer, Trip was back and without the towel.

Her eyes took in the boxers and tank top that he was wearing.

“Here’s a t-shirt and a pair of my basketball shorts. You shouldn’t drown in them too much.”

“Thanks Trip.”

“Anything for you, girl.”

Skye stood on her tip toes and pecked his cheek before going to change.

His eyes followed her every move.

In the bathroom, she took stock of the clothes that she had been give: a vintage tee that was soft to the touch and a pair of bright blue basket ball shorts.

Only Trip would own a pair like that.

Skye stripped off her clothes and carefully folded them before putting Trip’s on. Looking in the mirror, she couldn’t help laughing.

Once she had her clothes in hand, she headed back into the living room.

“Hey there’s some…..left over…..pizza in the….kitchen.”

Trip was distracted by seeing her in his clothes.

“Knowing you, it’s got that pineapple and ham crap on it.”

“Hey girl, don’t be hatin’.”

Skye walked over to the couch and sat down next to him as he held out a beer which she took.

“Thanks.”

Taking a swig, she leaned back against the couch.

“So, what’s on tv?”

 “It’s like Cinderella but with Drew Barrymore. It’s not bad.”

Skye arched an eyebrow at him.

“Hey! Don’t look at me like that, I’m a complicated man.”

She hid a smile behind her bottle; she wouldn’t mind uncomplicating him for a night.

Thankfully, she had seen it before so she wasn’t confused where the movie was at in the plot.

As the movie went on, Skye felt herself get more tired as she finished off her beer so she leaned against Trip’s side and smiled to herself when she felt him put his arm around her and pull her close.

_“And, while Cinderella and her prince *did* live happily ever after, the point, gentlemen, is that they lived.”_

Skye nodded off, though it only felt like moments because she suddenly felt herself being lowered and her eyes opened.

“What….?

“The couch isn’t good to sleep on so I thought you’d be more comfortable on my bed.”

Trip smiled at her before moving to leave the room.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going to go sleep on the couch.”

“But you just said….”

Skye sat up and moved over before patting the space next to her.

“We can share. You can’t be any worse than Hunter.”

He moved back over to the bed and crawled in besides her.

“You should know, I’m a cuddler.”

Skye simply moved so her back was pressed up against his chest causing him to chuckle as he draped an arm around her waist.

“Goodnight Skye.”

“Night Trip.”


End file.
